The Name
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: Lucy is at a loss. What did Aslan mean by another name? What is it? Will she ever find out? Or, will she live without him forever?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy smiled to herself as she watched everyone dancing in the throne room of Cair Paravel. It seemed they were all in a whirl; their bright clothes swirling around like a rainbow gone mad. She had just been a part of that crazy storm, but now had pulled away for a short breather. This is when she noticed Someone missing.

She sighed in fearful disappointment. "Please tell me You haven't left." She moved through the crowd of happy, partying people in a determined apace, though, as queen, she was stopped for a few moments here and there. Finally, she arrived in the hallway where she was met with a brush of cool air. She turned to her right, surprised to see the balcony door open.

The moon light shone through the open door onto the marble floor, making it glow. She stepped into the light and felt showered by the beautiful, pale light.

"I see you are drawn to it as I am."

Lucy spun around and a huge smile came to her face, lighting it up as bright as if she was the moon shining above. She ran into the arms of the Owner of the Voice. "Jesus!" she screamed, squeezing Him tight. "I'm so glad to see You! I almost thought You had left like at our coronation."

"Why did you think that?" He asked, with a puzzled look, but there was a twinkle in His eye.

"I…I guess I just didn't want to miss seeing You," Lucy said softly, turning away and blushing.

Jesus changed the subject. "are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes!" Lucy jumped. "It's nice to have everyone together, including Susan. I'm so happy she's here, and she has brought her family. I'm an aunt!" She paused. "I remember when she forgot about You for a while. I was so worried about her." She turned back to Him. "But, You were right. She did come back.

"For a little, back on Earth, I felt like her. You told us You had another name in our world, but I couldn't find You." She leaned against Him. "I felt so lonely."

Jesus lifted her chin, so that her face faced His. "But, you did find Me. And," He reached into His cloak and pulled something into the light, "it was then when I gave you this."

Lucy gasped, as she took the object and memories flooded her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you my readers! Thank you for your reviews! It made me really happy. **

**I'm also kind of sorry. My last chapter was really short. Since, it being my first fan fic. I hope this one will be longer. I'll do the best I can.**

**Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis. I own NOTHING! I wish I did. :( **

Chapter 2

Lucy lay in her bed, thinking. It was only a few months ago when she, her brother, Edmund, and their cousin, Eustace, had gone into Narnia through the painting. They had seen Caspian again, now king for three years, on his ship the _Dawn Treader_. Lucy smiled at the thought of it. She had been truly a beautiful ship. Her green and gold sides gliding swiftly through the water. Her dragon bow proudly standing tall and erect, as if never afraid of the oncoming dangers. The purple sail arching, full of wind, and showing the golden face of Aslan.

Speaking of Aslan, they had almost made it to his country. She, Ed, and Eustace had seen a glimpse of it. Its green mountains had seemed to go up forever, and a wonderful smell had wafted over them. Lucy remembered that Aslan said there was a way from their world to his country. _And_, she remembered she and Edmund would _never_ go back to Narnia.

_"Never? Oh, Aslan!" she and Edmund cried in disbelief. _

_ "Please, say it isn't so!" Lucy begged. She felt as if her heart was breaking in two._

_ Aslan shook his shaggy head. "You are too old, children, and you must begin to come closer to your own world now."_

_ Lucy flung her arms around his neck and sobbed, "It isn't Narnia, you know. It's you. We shan't meet you there. And, how can we live never meeting you?"_

_ Aslan looked into their eyes and smiled as if he were talking to a child who had made a foolish mistake. "But you shall meet me, dear ones."_

_ Edmund and Lucy looked at each other in shock and Edmund voiced what was going through their minds. "Are – are you there too, Sir? In our world?"_

_ "I AM," said Aslan as if he was affirming a law. "But there I have another name. You must learn to know me by that name. This is the very reason you were brought into Narnia, that by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there."_

"'I have another name,'" Lucy repeated Aslan's words aloud to herself. "What did you mean by that? WHAT NAME?" The urgency to know had grown steadily within her, and now, she wanted to know so badly.

"What if I don't find your name, Aslan?" she whispered. "What if I never find you? I'll never see you here. I can't bear to live like that!" She sat up in her bed. "CAN'T YOU TELL ME?" she cried, her emotions running out of control. Tears began to well up, and she began to sob. "Please?"

No answer. Only the silent darkness of the night.

Lucy lay back down and squeezed her pillow. "Please, Aslan," she softly sobbed. Still no answer, and Lucy cried herself to sleep.

**It's not that long! I'm sorry., but I hope this chapter satisfies you for now, my readers. Hint for next update: dream sequence. More fun stuff coming up! REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! Dream Sequence! I love you, readers! (Again, thanks for the encouragement, Angel8621! **

Chapter 3

Lucy never wanted to wake up from this dream. She smiled in her sleep when she found herself back on the Magician's Island. Back in the world of Narnia. It was so real; Lucy forgot it was a dream. She was back in Coriakin's house and in the last room on the left. Lucy was about to look at the other books in the room, saying to herself she had already read the Magic Book, but before she could do so, a breath of wind blew through the room.

Suddenly, the sound of pages flipping filled her ears. Lucy looked to see the Magic Book's pages flying from right to left, as if searching for a page by itself. The flipping stopped, and the pages came to a rest. Curious, Lucy moved over to the book to see which page it had landed on. She peered at the page and it read: _For the Refreshment of the Spirit._

"What does that mean?" Lucy wondered aloud. Intrigued, she decided to read on to see what spell this was about. But to her amazement instead of reading a spell, she found herself reading a story. As she read, it hit her.

"This is the story I couldn't remember!" Lucy exclaimed. She immediately began reading again, and story came to life, bringing Lucy into another time and place.

oOo

Long, long ago there was a prince. But he wasn't any prince. His father, the king, was the creator of the world, and both lived out of time. Lucy watched as the prince and his father discuss matters of their kingdom. She learned that many years before, their people had been deceived by their enemy and now their people were separated from them tormented by the enemy. They came up with a plan to rescue their people…no matter what the cost.

As planned, the prince went into the world disguised as a peasant. While he was there, he taught his people about his father and how much he cared for them. He explained he was the prince sent by his father bring them back into the kingdom. Amazed, Lucy watched as the prince healed the sick, raised the dead, and brought love to broken hearts.

But not all believed the prince's words; some didn't believe he was the prince at all! Lucy was shocked as she saw the leaders who claimed to follow the king, plan for the prince's death! A friend of the prince's agreed to help the scheming leaders. And what was even more dreadful is that the prince knew about it, but he didn't do anything. _Why?_ Lucy wondered.

The prince, knowing his enemies were coming for him, went up with his followers to a special place of his. He needed to talk to his father. The prince told his friends to wait for him, while he went on. Lucy watched as the prince slowly walked away, and suddenly he collapsed and began to beg his father that there would be some other way to save their people. But there was none, and the prince promised he would do what his father wanted to do with him. As he prayed, Lucy saw tears in his eyes, and she began to cry with him, though she knew not why.

When the prince was done praying, his enemies appeared to take him away. One of the prince's friends tried to stop them by pulling out a sword, but the prince ordered him to put it away. To Lucy's horror, the prince willingly gave himself up, and he was taken away and condemned to death on what they called a cross. She sobbed as she watched the prince suffer and die.

But the story did not end there and to Lucy's joy, the prince came back to life. Tears of joy began to pour down her cheeks as she read the prince tell his friends how his death was the way to bring them back into the kingdom. He did it, because he loved them all.

Then, the dream suddenly changed, and Lucy found herself in a bright green forest. So amazingly green that it almost hurt her eyes. Later when she thought about it, Lucy said it reminded her of the green slopes of the mountains of Aslan's Country. Sunlight peeped through the leaves, causing them to glow, and when the wind blew, the shadows on the forest floor began to dance. After this, she noticed was the most wonderful smell. It was if sweet perfume had wafted over her, strong enough to make an impact, but not overpowering to knock you over. Then, she realized how very quiet it was.

"Hello, small one," said a deep, chirping voice.

Lucy started and looked about for the lone voice in the silent forest.

A twitter was then heard, which Lucy took as laughing, as the voice again said, "Up here." Lucy looked up and saw a white dove sitting perched on low branch. "Yes, very good. What are you doing here, small human?"

Lucy blushed and was about to say something about being called a small human but decided to hold her tongue. "Dove...um…can I call you that?" The dove nodded, and Lucy continued. "Where am I?"

"Where are you?" twittered the dove. "Good question. But I must tell you you'll have to keep your questions to yourself for now, because I now need you to follow me." The dove searched its wings and took flight. It began to move away, and Lucy ran after it. It stayed just within sight, darting behind this tree and appearing out from behind the next. Then it disappeared completely behind some bushes, and Lucy ran faster and burst out of the bushes and came to an abrupt halt.

To her complete surprise, a white sandy beach and a deep blue sea stretched out before her. The dove was nowhere to be found, but at that moment it was forgotten as Lucy stared breathless at the sparkling ocean. The sun's rays bounced off the blue and white waves, causing rainbow colors and made the ocean seem it was liquid diamond and sapphire.

Lucy breathed in the smell of the salty, fresh air and was at once brought back to Narnia and stood once again on the beach of the Eastern Sea by Cair Paravel.

"What are you doing here, child?" a deep, tenor voice asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Lucy whirled to see a man about six-foot and with light brown hair standing only a few feet away. But these things went unnoticed by Lucy for all she saw was his eyes. Deep brown they were, dark and penetrating. If Lucy had heard of the saying "cut like a sword, but left no wound" that's how she would have described those dark eyes. They may have been dark, but soft and…dare she say it…full of love?

Lucy shook herself from her trance. "I'm sorry?"

The man chuckled. "I asked 'What are you doing here?'"

"Well, sir, I don't know." (May I remind you, readers, this dream is so real, Lucy has a feeling it is real.) "I just found myself here."

"I see." He turned to look out sea, and now Lucy got a chance to really look at him, and she was suddenly struck by a sense of familiarity.

_I've seen this man before, but where?_ she thought. Lucy swallowed and asked tentatively, "Excuse me if I'm being too nosy, but have we met?"

The man faced her, and Lucy looked at her feet. "It's all right, and to answer your question, yes, we have," he answered.

Lucy looked back up at him and found him smiling softly at her and took this as an encouragement to talk. "Have we met recently?"

"Well, you could say recently if you mean by just seeing not talking," he said slyly. Lucy gave a puzzled look, so he clarified. "I mean you have just seen me."

Lucy's mind worked quickly. "You're the prince! In the story! Aren't you?"

The man laughed. "You're smart, Lucy. And, yes, I am."

She hesitated. "Then, you're real. A real person."

He stared into her eyes. "Yes."

Lucy, returning the gaze, asked subconsciously, "What's your name?"

Without breaking the lock, he walked up to her and kissed her head and whispered, "The one you're looking for." He backed away, the sun shone right behind him and all Lucy saw was light.

oOo

Lucy opened her eyes, to find the morning sunlight shining on her face. Immediately, she sat up in bed, her mind going over the dream. "Was it all a dream? If it was, it was the most real dream I've had. And the story…I remember asking Aslan to tell me it."

_"I will tell it to you for years and years."_

"I remember him smiling broadly when I mentioned it. It must be important." She looked up her ceiling. "If my dream was real, Aslan, then I know your story from our world. But…I still don't know your name." She tried to keep the tears in. "I still can't find you."

**Well? How was it? I quite happy it's much longer. (Sorry, I'm so worried about length, but I can't help it.) Please, tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy and her siblings waved from the train window at their mother, who waved back. "See you soon!" they saw her say, but heard no sound. The train began to move, and their mother and the train station fell out of sight.

Lucy sighed with happiness. "I'm so happy we're going to see the Professor and Aunt Polly. We all can talk freely about Narnia."

Peter smiled at his favorite sister. She had always been full of joy and love and was now growing into a young woman. Lucy was no longer a little girl, though he still found her looking out the window, daydreaming. He usually thought she was thinking of Narnia, but recently it was if she was longing for something. Was it…love? No, Peter shook his head. She was still too young for that. But still, was she?

Edmund interrupted Peter's thoughts, by waving his hand over Peter's eyes. "Hey? You awake. You looked as if you were gone from this world." He laughed and said to Lucy. "I think the _High_ King is too _high in the clouds_."

Lucy groaned at the bad joke, and Peter threw his bag at his younger brother.

"Okay, okay!" Edmund cried, holding up his hands. "You win."

Peter smirked. "Thank you. Now why did you pull me from my thoughts?"

Lucy spoke. "We were wondering if you knew anything about Eustace's surprise. I'm so curious and really excited."

Peter shook his head. "No, but since we're going to see the Professor and Aunt Polly, I bet it's a safe guess he went to Narnia again."

Edmund frowned. "Lucky. All the rest of us are too old."

"And we can't see Aslan," Peter added.

The three were quiet. Aslan. They all missed him. Lucy, remembering her dream, decided to ask her brothers what they thought. "Pete, Ed, what about Aslan's mentioning about him being in our world." They looked at her. "I mean, about his other name."

"Nowhere close to finding it," Ed said, despairingly. "Knowing he has a name here, and we can't find it makes it worse."

Peter nodded solemnly. "I agree. Who in our world could have the same character as Aslan?"

Lucy was silent. She wasn't sure if she should tell them about her dream, so she decided to say something else. "Do you think Susan is any closer?"

Peter and Edmund looked at each other. Peter straightened and looked at Lucy in such a way that frightened her. It was his kingly look, and she knew that meant something was wrong.

"Peter? What's the problem?"

"Lucy," Peter said hesitantly. "I'm afraid Susan may no longer believe in Narnia."

Lucy was shocked. "How can you say such a thing, Peter? She could never forget."

Edmund cleared his throat. "Lucy, I know this is hard to hear, but think about it. She never comes with us to our Narnia meetings anymore. All she says is that we're playing games."

Lucy looked away. They were right, and she knew it. "But I won't give up on her."

Peter hugged his sister. "Of course we won't. She'll come around. Aslan will see to that."

_Yes, Aslan, wherever you are, please help Susan. _Lucy prayed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, my gosh. I have been soooo busy this week; it's not even funny. I've had no time to write. But here's chapter 5.**

**(Oh, and THE VOYAGE OF THE DAWN TREADER is OUT! Go see it! I command you! **** )**

Chapter 5

Peter rang the doorbell of the Professor's house, signifying they had arrived. The sound of excited voices and quick pattering feet was heard from behind the door. The Pevensies smiled at one another. _Good try at trying to be secret_, Lucy thought, with a giggle.

Finally, the door opened to reveal a happy, but slightly embarrassed, Aunt Polly. "Hello, everyone! How are you? Oh, you all got so big! Please, come inside. I bet you're starving from that long train ride."

Lucy hugged Aunt Polly, tightly. She had become another mother to their small group. Sometimes, Lucy felt she could talk more freely with her than her own mother. (Mostly because Aunt Polly knew about Narnia and had been there herself when she was a girl.)

Polly led the three of them into the dining room, where the Professor and Eustace…wait, there was another person in the room…what?

Next to Eustace sat a girl. She looked about Eustace's age. Her blonde hair fell a little past her shoulders. Lucy could tell she was quite small for her age, for she was shorter than Eustace. But her eyes were bright with laughter, and Lucy liked her right away.

The Professor spoke first. "Peter, Edmund, Lucy. May I introduce the newest Friend of Narnia, Jill Pole."

The Peter's and Edmund's mouths fell open in shock. Lucy looked as if she had been struck dumb, her eyes wide. Another Friend of Narnia? This Jill had been to Narnia too?

Eustace (including Jill, the Professor, and Aunt Polly) burst out laughing at his cousins' expressions of surprise. "Shut your mouths, you guys. A bird could fly through." He turned to the girl Jill. "Jill, may I introduce my cousins, their royal highnesses, High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jill said in a sweet voice. "Eustace has told me so much about you."

Lucy hurried over to her and gave her an excited hug. "The pleasure is all ours. So, how did get into Narnia?"

"I went with Eustace," Jill answered.

"You were right," Edmund whispered to Peter. "He did go again. Lucky kid."

Just Aunt Polly came in with the food, and everyone sat down, and after the Professor blessed the food, he asked Eustace and Jill to tell their story.

"It was during this past school term," Eustace began. "One day, I was taking a stroll around the grounds when I bumped into Jill, who was…" He stopped and seemed not to know what to say, glancing at Jill.

Jill blushed. "Eustace found me hiding from the bullies at our school. I was crying, and he tried to cheer me up. This wasn't the Eustace I knew, who, no offense, Eustace, was meanest boy ever."Eustace looked down at his feet, and the Pevensies reluctantly nodded in agreement. Jill continued, "I asked him why he was so different from last term, and he told me tell no one what he was about to say. He told me about Narnia and about Aslan."

At the mention of Aslan, everyone there smiled and felt a pang of longing to see him.

"Anyway," Eustace said, interrupting the peace, "we were then chased by the bullies and ended up by the door that leads to the moor. It usually is locked, but it was open and instead of seeing the cloudy sky and the moor, we saw sunshine and a beautiful landscape. We hurried through the door and found ourselves in what we now know was Aslan's Country."

Everyone gasped. "You went to Aslan's Country! What was it like! Did you see HIM!"

Jill giggled nervously. "Yes, we, well, I did. (I'd rather not explain why Eustace didn't see him.) When I saw him, he told me that Eustace and I were called to find the lost prince of Narnia. He gave me four signs to follow to find the lost prince. Then, he sent me and Eustace to Narnia, by blowing us by his breath."

"I arrived first," Eustace said, "I saw a castle and a dock. Old man was giving a speech to a crowd of people. I didn't know it was Narnia, until Jill showed up, suddenly urging me to see if I saw an old friend! Anyway, we saw the old man take off in a little boat, and it carried him off."

"Just then, we heard a voice call to us," Jill continued. "We turned to see an owl, named Glimfeather. He told us that the man who had taken ship was the King of Narnia," she paused, "Caspian the Tenth."

Lucy was shocked. "Caspian! You saw Caspian! How is he?"

Jill and Eustace looked each other, and Eustace answered, "Let us finish our story."

They went on to explain the prince they had to find was Prince Rilian, the son of Caspian and Ramandu's daughter, Lilliandil. (I won't tell the whole story, for if you want to know it, you can read _The Silver Chair._) They teamed up with a Marshwiggle named Puddleglum, and traveled north. They found the prince imprisoned by a witch, who probably was the White Witch trying to come back. They freed him and brought him back to Narnia.

The end of their story was quite humorous and sent everyone into peals of laughter.

"Imagine Caspian, young and alive, swinging his sword the bullies!" Eustace cried, who was laughing so hard, he was on the floor.

"I'd never thought he had it in him," Peter exclaimed.

"But I wonder why Aslan let you do that to them," Lucy said, giggles still peeping out.

"When you see him again, ask him, Lucy," the Professor said. "But he probably did it to teach them a lesson."

"We don't know if we will," Peter protested.

"You forget," Aunt Polly began, "that he's in our world."

Something in Aunt Polly's voice caught Lucy's attention. _Does she know? Does Aunt Polly know Aslan's other name? If she does, what about the Professor? Well, if she does, I'm pretty sure he knows too._

"Now, that's enough talking," the Professor said. "It's late, and it's high time we all were in bed."

The younger ones groaned, wanting to continue talking about Narnia. But, Aunt Polly reminded them, they had the entire holiday to talk.

Finally, they all obeyed and went upstairs to their rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! Here's the chapter! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! I love you all, my readers! **

Chapter 6

Lucy stepped into her room, now in her pj's, and saw Jill sitting in bed reading. Lucy wasn't going to disturb her, when Jill said, "Lucy?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Could you tell me how it felt for you when you first met Aslan? I'm curious if it was similar to my experience."

Lucy sat on her bed and got comfortable. "Well, one difference between you and me was that my siblings and I knew we were going to meet him." She smiled at the memory. "When Mr. and Mrs. Beaver first told us of him, each of us had this wonderful feeling wash over us. For me it was if I had just been told it was the beginning of the holidays, while Peter suddenly felt strong and courageous, and Susan said it was if a wonderful smell had wafted over her."

Jill, seeing Lucy hadn't mentioned Edmund, asked, "What about Ed? What did he feel?"

Lucy bit her lip. "Well…Ed wasn't on the best of terms. He actually felt afraid and terrified. I would feel better if Edmund told you his side of the story and not me."

Jill nodded. "Eustace said the same thing. But please go on."

"So, we just arrived at the Stone Table, where Aslan was to meet us, and Peter, Susan, and I were surrounded by the creatures of Narnia. They stared at us, as if we were from another world!" Lucy laughed at her own words, realizing what she said. "Well, then again, we were."

Jill giggled, and Lucy continued. "We stopped in front of the most decorated tent, where a powerful centaur stood alone.

"Peter, thinking the centaur was Aslan, raised his sword in salute, and said with as much boldness he could muster, 'We have come to see Aslan.' The centaur simply looked toward the tent, and we followed his gaze in puzzlement. Then," Lucy raised her hands to demonstrate, "all the creatures bowed, and we all looked awkwardly at each other. The entire camp was silent. That moment, the tent flap moved, and I saw a huge paw emerge, then Aslan himself stood before us."

Lucy laughed. "I can't tell you how badly my knees were knocking as I knelt before him. But when he said my name, it took all my jitters away and I…I suddenly knew everything would be all right. It was the best experience of my life."

Jill smiled. "I know exactly what you mean. Even though I was completely terrified of him, I would never give up that moment of my life. I loved him and feared him at the same time."

Lucy nodded. "Exactly." She suddenly yawned. "Excuse me. Well, I guess that means we'd better get to bed. It's almost three in the morning. Good night, Jill. I'm glad you share our secret."

"Me too. Good night, Lucy."

**This part wasn't in my original draft, but I suddenly had the idea so I decided to write it. Hope it serves well with describing meeting Aslan!**


	7. Chapter 7

**These chapters have been short, and I'm sorry. I haven't had much time to think about my writing. Crazy amounts of school work. But now, VACATION! I'm so happy! Now, I can write. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 7

The next day, the Professor and the boys went out on a fishing trip, leaving Aunt Polly and the girls at the house. Meantime, Jill and Lucy were helping Polly in the kitchen, baking goodies for everyone. The three of them were laughing and talking girl talk and at the moment, the "girl talk" was focused on Jill.

"Jill," began Lucy, in a mock nonchalant tone, "what do you think of my cousin, Eustace?"

Jill flushed and tried to hide it, but Aunt Polly and Lucy saw it and smiled at each other. "What are you talking about?" Jill asked in denial.

"Just that you seem to have the eyes for him," Lucy said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Jill squeezed the dough, trying to contain her embarrassment. This did not go unnoticed by the other two, and they stared laughing. Jill couldn't contain herself anymore and flung flour at Lucy, whose mouth was open from laughing and in a moment found herself swallowing flour and cover in whiteness.

Aunt Polly and Lucy were immediately stopped laughing, and Jill froze realizing what she just did. They all were silent for a few moments wondering how Lucy would react, but to Jill's surprise and relief, Lucy burst into laughter. Then, the other two began to laugh until tears flowed down their cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Jill said, giggling. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay, Jill," Lucy answered, reassuringly. "I probably deserved it with my teasing."

Aunt Polly wiped the tears from her eyes. "You'd better go up and clean yourself off, Lu. We'll clean up the mess on the floor."

Lucy smiled behind her white face. "Thanks, Aunt Polly. I'll be back in a moment." Lucy turned from the kitchen and hurried to her room. Quickly, she changed and washed her face, ridding herself from any traces of the flour fight.

As Lucy headed back to the kitchen, she heard her name called. It was very soft, almost as if it had a breath of wind.

"Hello?"

"Lucyyyyyyyy…Lucyyyyyyyy."

Lucy looked down the hallway, wondering if she should follow the voice or go back to the kitchen.

"LUCYYYY." Her name was stressed more.

Lucy shrugged, knowing Aunt Polly wouldn't mind. Curious now, Lucy followed the voice, still calling her name. It led her to the back of the Professor's house, stirring a sense of familiarity within Lucy. She came to a door, where the voice seemed right behind it. Lucy hesitated a moment, then opened the door.

The room behind the door was empty, nothing within it. Wait…no!

Lucy almost fainted right there for what stood before was the wardrobe! THE wardrobe! Lucy hadn't seen it since they left after the air raids. Lucy walked over it as pulled by a magnet and touched it. It might have been her imagination, but the wood seemed to tingle beneath her fingers.

Lucy shut her eyes and remembered all her adventures after she stepped through the door of that wardrobe. Narnia. How she missed it so. And Aslan….

Tears came to Lucy's eyes. The wardrobe was just another reminder how far away she was from him. So close, yet so far.

"Lucy?"

Lucy whirled around to see Aunt Polly looking puzzled at her. Seeing Lucy tears, Aunt Polly asked, "Why dear, what's the matter?"

Lucy flung her arms around Aunt Polly, tears now freely falling down her cheeks. "Oh, Aunt Polly! Will I ever see Aslan again?"

"Of course, you will, dearie. Remember, he's in our world too."

"But I don't know his name. He's given me clues and has even come to me in a dream in the form of what he is in our world. But I still don't know his name!" Lucy sobbed in Polly's chest.

Polly stroked Lucy's hair, smiling to herself. "There, there. It's all right. Let's go back down to the kitchen. Jill's waiting for us."

Lucy pulled away. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to be alone for a bit."

Polly nodded. She turned to go, but right before leaving, she said, "Lucy, come see me and Digory later today. We need to talk to you about something." Then, she shut the door behind her, leaving Lucy slightly bewildered.

**There we go! Chapter 7! Don't worry. Lucy finds out soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I did a cliffhanger! MWAHHAAA! (smirk) **

**Actually, I did it without noticing, but sometimes they're cool. Adds suspense. Heeeeheeee. (Hint, hint)**

**But here we go, my precious readers.**

Chapter 8

Lucy did not know what to make of Aunt Polly's call for their meeting with the Professor after dinner. Did they just want to cheer her up? Or….did they….know? Lucy shrugged. Well, there was only one way to find out.

oOo

"Come in."

Lucy opened the door to the Professor's study to see him and Aunt Polly sitting on the sofa. They turned to her, both smiling. "Hello, Lucy," the Professor called. "I'm glad you came. Please, sit, child."

Lucy sat on a chair opposite of the sofa, now really taking in what was in the room. Books lined every wall, and old artifacts decorated the shelves. It gave a sense of being a cozy yet serious room.

"When Polly told me of the incident in the wardrobe room, I wasn't too surprised that she found you cry -," Professor began.

Polly interrupted him. "Digory!" She gave him a glare. He held up his hands as if to say, _what did I do?_

Polly shook her head, as Lucy suppressed a giggle. _These two should get married, _she thought to herself.

"Excuse me," Lucy said politely. "But may I ask a question before we begin?" Aunt Polly and the Professor nodded. "Do you…do you?" Lucy paused. "Do you know what Aslan's other name is?" she finally blurted out.

The adults smiled at each other. "Forgive me for answering a question with a question," the Professor began, "but do you know what his name is?"

Lucy looked at her hands that rested in her lap. "No, I don't." She looked up. "That's why I'm here isn't it? The reason for this 'meeting.'"

Aunt Polly nodded. "Yes, dearie. We're here to help you, not tell you."

"Why not?"

The Professor took over. "It's what we believe Aslan would want." Lucy nodded, understanding this. "Now, Lucy, tell us about, as Polly put it, this…dream of yours?"

Lucy took deep breath and described her vivid dream of the Magician's Book, the prince, and her meeting of the prince. When she had finished, the Professor sat back and put his pipe in his mouth.

"Well, that's quite a dream," the Professor commented. He suddenly stood up and walked over to one of the book shelves and pulled book off the self. He handed it to Lucy. "Does this strike any bells?"

Lucy turned the book over to see the title: _Holy Bible_. She looked at the Professor and Aunt Polly in bewilderment. "How is this supposed to help me?"

"Open to the book of John," Aunt Polly directed. "Then, start reading out loud."

Lucy did so and began to read. As she read, she noticed the similarity between this well-known story and the story in the Magician's Book, especially when she read about the healing of sick people. When she couldn't read anymore, for she was tired, the Professor took over.

Lucy listened as the Professor read about this special Man, Jesus, the Son of God. Something stirred within her, whenever the Professor spoke His words. _It's almost as if As-. _She stood up in shock. "Oh my goodness! Jesus! That's his name! Jesus!"

The two adults, shocked by Lucy's outburst, quickly recovered.

Aunt Polly smiled. "Yes, dearie. It is."

"I knew you would get it, Lucy," the Professor said proudly.

Lucy paced. "The Emperor-over-the-sea is God the Father, in our world Jesus is called a Lamb and a Lion! Why didn't I see it before!" She stopped and gulped. "I know…I didn't expect Him to be like how He was in Narnia."

The Professor nodded. "I see your predicament, Lucy. Unfortunately, our world has morphed the Lord's character into what they want it to be."

Aunt Polly picked up. "That's why He told you, 'By knowing Me here for a little, you will know Me better there.' He wanted you to know Him as He really was."

Lucy looked down at the Bible in the Professor's hands, holding a new respect for the book. The Professor suddenly handed it back to her. "Keep it, Lucy. Now, you can discover more about the Lord on your own."

Lucy held the Bible tight. "Thanks, Professor."

"Now, why don't you hurry off to bed, Lucy," Aunt Polly said. "It's late, and we don't want you being exhausted in the morning, now would we?" She laughed. "Though I think you'll be up late reading."

Lucy smiled and said good night, rushing up to her room. She then realized she wouldn't be able to read because of Jill was sleeping. _Oh, well,_ she thought. _I can always read in the morning. _

She hurried into bed, content that she had found her best Friend.

oOo

As Lucy slept, a figure suddenly appeared by her bed. He touched Lucy's cheek and kissed her forehead. "Well done, My child."

Lucy's eyes opened and saw something disappear behind the curtain, and she got up to investigate. She pushed the curtain back.

Nothing. Nothing but the bright moon shining down on her face and the window seat. Wait..

There was something wedged behind the cushion. Lucy pulled it out. It was an envelope. She turned it over to see her name transcribed on it with beautiful script. With a look of puzzlement on her face, Lucy opened it and a gold locket fell out. (Remember this?)

Lucy dropped the envelope and opened the small locket. In tiny letters that seemed to shine, written inside, she read, "I love you. Jesus."

Tears came to her eyes, as she held it up in the moonlight and said, "I'm so glad I've found you again. I promise never to forget you."

**Don't worry. It's not over. Hope you really like this chapter. Please tell me if you'd like to see something added. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry, my dear readers. This is my last chapter. It's actually my favorite, and I hope you too will like it as much as I do. But, warning! It holds some controversy among some people. But, please read and tell me what you think about it. I'll be willing to explain.**

Chapter 9

Lucy breathed, bringing her back to the present and out of her memories. She looked up at Jesus and smiled. "It was a night like this when You gave it to me. A full moon." She held the locket up, so it dangled from the chain, flashing in the moonlight. "It helped remind me You were always beside me, no matter whether I was in Narnia or England."

Jesus smiled at her and took the locket from her. "Here." He unclasped it and hung it around her neck. Lucy placed her hand on her breast to touch it as she had done many times before back on Earth.

"Thanks," she said softly, looking into His eyes, yet felt a compulsion to tell Him something. She at first did not want to say it, for she only wanted to stay in His Presence and feel Him there. But the more she stared into His eyes, the more the compulsion grew.

Finally, Lucy tore her eyes away and looked at the stones beneath her feet. "I think I know the reason why I never married," she began, pouring out what was in her heart, and began to blush. "I never found anyone that compared to You." She was not sure how Jesus would react to this, so she still stared at her feet.

Suddenly and to her surprise, Lucy felt Jesus' strong hand gently lift her chin, so that her gaze met His. Lucy was shocked by what she saw in His eyes. Love. Yes, she had see it before, but never so much as she saw now. It was as if she had jumped into an ocean, and His love filled her entire being.

Jesus, still holding her chin, leaned toward her and gently brushed His lips against hers. He pulled back and whispered softly, "I love you, My Lucy, My Queen."

Tears now began to form in Lucy's eyes; tears of love and joy. She wrapped her arms around His neck. "I love You, too, my King."

Jesus smiled and kissed her again, but this time Lucy kissed Him back, and she melted into His embrace. Lucy had found her Prince and knew He would never let her go.

_The End (or the beginning of life in Heaven)_

**(Breathes deeply) Well, my readers, our story is at its end. (WAAHH!) But, I have enjoyed telling it to you. **

**If you did not like this chapter, please tell me why and I will explain to why I wrote it the way it is. But if you did like it, Yeah!**

**God Bless You All!**

**P.S. I'm starting a new story about Ramandu and how he got married to a human. Sorry, advertising. **


	10. AN

(Sorry, I'm a little late in putting this up.)

I've decided to put this as an author's note, so anyone who is confused can read this. understand.

What I have written in that last chapter seems a bit strange and radical, doesn't it? (I am not the only one who has written something like this: look at _The Sea is Her Downfall _by Animus Wyrmis.) But, it has to do with a personal experience of mine, so please bear with me for a little while as I try to explain as concisely as I can.

I have known Jesus all my life, and I absolutely love Him with all my heart. And now, I will tell you something that only a few people know about.

After I read the books and after LWW came out, I'd imagine myself in Narnia and the Pevensies were my cousins. (I bet some of you have done this with a story/movie.) But, I was the first to figure out Aslan was Jesus. Because of this, I was able to see Him as I knew Him, as Jesus when we were by ourselves. When I was with my family I saw Him as a lion.

It is during these imaginary times with Him that I'd talk to Him. It's easier for me to talk to Him if I imagine I can see Him (for He's always by us, we just can't see Him) and also because I want to see Him face to face sooooo badly. Soooo, when we said good-bye, I'd imagine kissing Him on the cheek and gradually, let me say it again, gradually, I felt a compulsion to REALLY kiss Him. (Awkward, huh?) My mind screamed, "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY!" But another side of me softly said, "No, it's all right." I didn't know if it was irreverent or not. So, to be safe, I would stop myself from imagining that, but something happened that changed my opinion.

One day, the Lord spoke to me. "I am your boyfriend," He said.

_Boyfriend?_ I thought. _You mean a relationship that close?_ Suddenly, I understood. For doesn't the Bible say we are the Bride of Christ? And, in multiple times in the Old Testament and New Testament, doesn't God describe our relationship with Him to be as between a husband and wife?

It's a radical thought, isn't it? It struck to my heart, and I have told some people about this (when the Lord told me to). They have looked at me shocked and as if I was completely out of my mind. It's okay. You can think I'm crazy too. I don't mind.

But thanks for hearing me out, and you can decide for yourself. I won't pressure you to do anything. But again, thanks for reading my story, and I only wish to open your eyes to something new. For that is the purpose of writing. God bless you all!

Love in Christ,

Queen Emily the Diligent


End file.
